F A I T H
by kelilac.xso
Summary: Sadie wasn't sure what the guy was up to, but it was surely nothing good. First, the weird not-explosion explosion, now he's fiddling with his pen and glancing around. Huffing in irritation, Sadie looked into the duat, the weird symbols around the guy made her gasp. Who was he? Definitely not a normal mortal with those symbols. Whatever, he's on her radar now-
1. Chapter 1: M A G I C I A N

**_hEllo so here's my new story, its kinda my first ish, i've posted this on wattpad, but this is a new and improved version so eNjoY i guess!_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned pjo/hoo or tkc, i would have made a tv series._** **_Also do not own cover art, credit to whoever it is._**

**_Set a year after Blood of Olympus_**

**_Ignores Trials of Apollo, Demigods and Magicians;_**

**_Percy and Annabeth are studying in New Rome,_**

**_Leo and Calypso are back and the others have gotten over their shock of Leo being alive already,_**

**_Rachel is still a functional oracle cuz' ToA never happened,_**

**_Solangelo got together,_**

**_Kane Chronicles characters are studying at BAG_**

**_This chapter was pretty majorly edited on 31 July 2020, so if it seems different, that's why._**

* * *

S A D I E

Sadie could not believe how her day was going. First, she had been woken up way too early and had a face full of books, no thanks to Carter there.

She had to listen to Carter ramble on about how important school is and that she should really listen to him more.

Then, they all had to head to BAG (thanks to Amos and their new pharaoh her dear ol' brother, everyone who was school-aged had to attend school, even Zia who had some choice words to say about that).

Sadie thought it couldn't get worst until Drew and her plastic bags had to come and ruin her day somemore.

And when Sadie turned to try and find Walt to distract herself from Drew, she remembered that Walt could not come to school as Anubis had some god problems.

What problems could be more important than her? She didn't know.

Lacey was for some reason missing which Sadie later found out she had overslept and was late to school.

All the other magicians were in different grade levels and classes, leaving Sadie all alone and having to deal with Drew's snide remarks by herself.

However, Sadie could barely hear Drew as she was busy pitying herself, hoping Lacey would just hurry and show up already when the teacher walked in, way too cheerful in the morning.

"Class, I have amazing news! We would soom be going on the annual field trip, this time it is to-- anyone wanna take a guess? anyone?" To that, no one responded, everyone looking boredly at the teacher.

The field trip every year was to some place different and it wasn't exactly the most enjoyable, even to Carter who was the biggest nerd Sadie knew.

The teacher's smile faltered but she plastered on another smile and said, "well, this year, we will be heading to the new museum at the very end of the street.

The museum showcases information and artefacts from all kinds of mythology and religion and is aptly named 'The La Fede Museum of Mythology and Religion' or more specifically the La Fede Museum..."

The teacher proceeded to ramble on about the museum and blah blah blah.

And honestly, Sadie could hardly care less. After all, Sadie is practically living mythology, she would know tons more than some dusty old museum.

Sadie just knew her brother will probably be excited at the prospect of a new museum he hasn't explored. (_A/n: the museum is completely fictional)_

Honestly, Sadie isn't sure how she and Carter are siblings with how different they are.

**=****=****=****=****=**

"Did you guys hear about where we are going on the field trip? It's another museum trip! I kinda feel like I've seen enough museums to last me a lifetime," Jaz said when they all gathered during lunch.

"But the museum will probably not have much or have fake artefacts, most of the real ones are back in the First Nome," Zia replied, taking out an apple from her bag to munch on.

"Still, they might have some interesting stuff, like on other mythologies, anyways I can't wait, I've never been to this museum, and the last time we've been to a museum was...well...," Carter pursed his lips, looking at the others knowingly. "This could be fun, you know, to actually properly go to a museum," Carter said.

Sadie rolled her eyes, leave it to Carter to be actually excited to go to a freaking museum.

Cleo nodded thoughtfully and agreed, "maybe we might just see something interesting, given our past track record of museum trips, let's just see..."

"Oh gods, you nerds, seriously, museums are all the same - boring! And I agree with Jaz, I've seen quite enough of museums. If it isn't a museum retrieval trip, I'm not interested," Sadie huffed, unable to help herself, earning her a punch from Carter.

"Whatever, that something interesting should actually be interesting, not just some old artefacts! I've seen enough of old artefacts, thank you very much," Sadie shuddered, thinking about all the artefacts that were much too dangerous than they looked like, especially the Rosetta Stone - that was one unforgettable day.

Well, whatever happens, Sadie sure hoped that it won't end up blowing up in her face or like the past disasters of a museum trip she had been on and they would actually see something interesting -- something interesting indeed.

* * *

**_And that's a wRap! Hope you enjoy the first chapter, I will try my very best to update regularly if this is well-liked enough-_**

**_Also it never fails to amaze me that all the TKC books start with a museum trip going wrong, like it's actually so hilarious when you think about it._**

**_Review please! You know I love them reviews!_**

**_Peace oUt~_**

**_kelie j.l._**


	2. Chapter 2: D E M I G O D

**_So basically, I _****_edited quite a lot of the last chapter so if you want, you can check it out again._**

**_Also, I live in Southeast Asia and my country follows the british system so like o' levels and a'levels and secondary schools and stuff, so I have no idea how American schooling system works so correct me if I'm wrong._**

**_And one of the reviews said that I should lengthen my chapters and I will in later chapters but it will still be quite short cuz both sides haven't met yet, and I want to separate POVs right now. Next chapter will definitely be much longer._**

**_Again, disclaimer: I do not own any of the series._**

* * *

**_P E R C Y_**

Percy didn't know what Annabeth was talking about, she had always been way smarter than he was but he sure did know that Annabeth looked really cute that day.

Her nose was wrinking in that really cute way and her eyes were sparkling from whatever she was talking about -- must be something about architecture, and there were a few stray strands of blonde hair in her face which Percy really wanted to brush away.

He was about to reach out for those strands of blonde hair when Annabeth glared at him.

"Are you even listening, seaweed brain?" She huffed.

"Of course I am, not my fault you look so cute, you distracted meeee--" Percy whined, giving her a cheeky smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, giving him a fond look.

"I was just saying, a new museum opened in Brooklyn, can we please go? Please? And the architecture of that place is bound to be amazing, I heard it was based off one of Frank Lloyd Wright's unfinished pieces of work-- he is one of the greatest architects of all time, I have to see it and the museum is about mythology and--"

"Okay okay, we will go."

Percy didn't particularly like museums much, they tend to be boring but when Annabeth goes into one of her rants, it means she really wants to go.

Percy can't possibly deny her that, the look of happiness on her face was so rare ever since_...Tartarus._

He shuddered at the thought of that gods awful place. He cleared his mind, trying to focus on Annabeth and not on the traumatic memories of _that place._

Percy would give anything to make Annabeth happy, if going to a boring old museum makes her happy, he will glady bring her there.

"Where are we going again?" A familiar voice came behind them.

Leo was standing behind them, grinning with his arm around Calypso's shoulder.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Leo, but said fondly, " Fine, you guys can come too."

Leo had just came back from being, well... _dead_, so Percy knew Annabeth was still sore and a bit hung up about Leo's death, and to be honest, he too felt that way. He couldn't blame Annabeth for wanting to spend some time with Leo as well. Plus, he wanted to make it up to Calypso.

"Great! Callie has never been to a museum before and you said that this one has mythology in it, right?"

They then started to discuss details and well, Percy didn't really pay much attention to it and he could tell Leo was zoning out a little too. He just knew that Annabeth and Calypso would be able to handle it just fine.

**=****=****=****=****=**

Percy followed Annabeth with Leo and Calypso behind him up the sidewalk. A huge tower-dome-looking thingy appeared down the street and Annabeth seemed to walk even faster, her eyes starting to light up in excitement.

They soon arrived outside the museum. Annabeth looked up at the building with awe in her eyes as they waited for Leo and Calypso to catch up.

"I can't believe I'm finally here! The dimensions for the top part of the tower is extraordinary and..."

Percy had no idea what Annabeth was talking about _again_, although he did try to listen since she looked so excited, but after she started rattling off numbers, Percy gave up.

Luckily, Leo and Calypso finally reached them, cutting off Annabeth's ramble.

They were walking into the museum when a loud honk sounded behind them. Percy turned around to see a large bus pulling up and students of high school age filing out of the bus.

"I can't believe these students get to come here on a field trip, I never got to..." Annabeth huffed.

"I'm pretty sure we were a bit too busy saving the world to go on school field trips, wise girl," Percy teased Annabeth, making her huff and roll her eyes at him.

"Yea, saving the world is a full-time job, man!" Leo gave Annabeth a playful shove, causing Annabeth to glare at him which made Leo take a step back.

The demigods (and Calypso) made their way into the museum with a large crowd of high schoolers walking in behind them noisily.

Percy looked at the students behind him and wondered how life would be like if he had a normal life. Would he and Annabeth still have met or even be together? He hoped so, but if he didn't, then maybe he would've rather be a demigod as awful as that sounds.

But still, these students must have such normal, uneventful lives- the most interesting thing to them was probably the latest gossip and their biggest worry was maybe exams, not something as stressful as _saving the world or anything. _

* * *

**Yes, Percy, they lead such _normal, uneventful lives _*cough***

**I****_ know its so short but next chapter will be much longer, I honestly should have combined this chapter with the first chapter but its well, a bit too late for that. I'm gonna try updating by the next two days, I know I was super late on this one, I'm so sorry. See ya!_**


	3. Chapter 3: M U S E U M

**_Hey, I'm back! Sorry its been so long._**

**_I just wanted to say that this is a side project, so I'll only update whenever I'm free and feel like it so sometimes it takes months (sorry I have a thing with procrastination), there's no schedule, sorry._**

**_Also, I want to give a warning that the story might just discontinue at any time but I try not to let it happen. I have a lot of procrastination issues, alright and I get distracted easily. But since we are all in quarantine, I have a lot more time now._** **_Also I changed the summary because it was not fitting with the story. _**

**_Update: one of the reviews said that Annabeth has a sword now and let's just pretend the gods gave her back her dagger as a reward or something because Annabeth with a sword is just plain weird. Heck, Viria's art of Annabeth has her dagger. Also if there's any continuation error from the canon series like Annabeth's sword, I apologise because it's been a while since I read the books. I'm just relying on google and my memory, so pls inform me if there's any error. I've only just re-read the Red Pyramid, and planning to re-read the rest._**

**_Now, on with the story!_****_I_**

**_Disclaimer: I obviously do not_****_ any of the series._**

* * *

P E R C Y

10 minutes in and Percy was already feeling bored. He loves Annabeth but he really does not love museums, sorry wise girl.

They were in the Roman section and Annabeth is talking about some random artefact while Calypso was telling Leo the real truth behind some of the artefacts in the aisle nearby. Now, normally he would join Leo and listen to Calypso's stories (and boy, were they wild!) but Annabeth really wanted him to stay with her and Percy can't possibly say no.

"You're so whipped, man," Leo had said while laughing uncontrollably. Annabeth and Calypso had then narrowed their eyes at him in unison. "And you aren't?" Annabeth scoffed. Calypso had only raised her eyebrows as Leo looked down sheepishly which had then been Percy's turn to laugh.

Anyway, Percy was still feeling bored and so, he turned around, looking for something to do when he spotted that school group at the doorway of the section they were in.

Noise gradually filled in the section as the students neared where they were, their shadows creating a massive dark patch on the ground with some shadows sticking out.

Heh, Nico would definitely love that.

Percy took some time to study the school group since he had nothing to do anyway and Annabeth was far from done, when he spotted a few familiar faces.

"Is that... Lacey and... what the Hades...Drew?!" he muttered to himself in shock.

Lacey seemed to have felt his eyes on her because she suddenly looked up from her museum guide and stared at him in shock. She then waved hesitantly as Percy waved back.

Well, looks like he found out where Lacey and Drew go to school now. He didn't know they went to school together though.

Drew seemed to have seen Lacey waving at someone because she was smiling fakely at him now. Once Percy met Drew's eyes, her smile dropped and a sneer took its place. Percy glared back, making Drew sniff and flip her hair, turning back around to talk to her friends.

Urgh, Drew never change even after Piper took her down a few pegs.

He was about to turn back to Annabeth, when he saw a blonde girl with streaks in her hair narrowing her eyes at him. She was next to Lacey and seemed to be Lacey's friend. Percy didn't give it much thought, Lacey's friend must have been curious as to who he is since Lacey knew him.

He then refocused his attention on Annabeth when a large explosion-like sound came from beside the museum, slightly shaking the ground.

* * *

S A D I E

When Sadie first step foot in the museum, she knew she was gonna be bored. Please, she lived through some of these stuff!

If they were in the Egyptian section, she might have been a bit more interested since she could laugh about it with the others. But nooo, they had to start in the Roman section.

To make matters worse, Drew could not stop...well, being Drew which is basically insulting each and every one.

Sadie was slowly growing even more bored as the teacher started to explain the stories behind some artefacts. And she didn't even have the other magicians with her to entertain her!

The rest were in different tour groups in various parts of the museum, and just her luck, she was stuck by herself.

She turned to Lacey, hoping Lacey could talk to her or really, do anything. She was too bored to be picky. However, Lacey's attention was on something else.

Sadie looked over to see what had caught Lacey's eye. Some random guy was waving to Lacey and Lacey was waving back! Sadie's curiosity sparked. Who is that?

Sadie was about to ask Lacey when she noticed Drew sneering at the guy and the guy glaring back. Woah, both Drew and Lacey knew this guy? Seriously, who is he?

And the guy was glaring at Drew which Sadie silently applauded the guy for doing so. Turns out he doesn't like Drew either, she could vibe with that.

"Hey Lacey, who was that you just waved to?"

"Oh, urm, just a guy from summer camp," Lacey replied hesitantly, averting her eyes from Sadie.

Sadie knew Drew and Lacey went to the same summer camp, so both of them knowing this guy was not a lie. So why did she get the feeling that Lacey was hiding something?

Sadie narrowed her eyes at the guy. Now that she thought about it, there is something _weird_ about the guy, but she could not quite put a finger on it. All she knew was that the guy felt _wrong_. And weirdly enough, that _wrong_ feeling felt familiar.

Before she could dwell on it any longer, a huge sound came from outside, seemingly next to the museum. It sounded like a huge explosion and Sadie mentally groaned in her head. What is with them and explosions at museums? They really have to stop doing this.

Sadie felt Lacey stiffened next to her and saw the guy and a blonde girl next to her immediatedly standing up in alert. Now that were some unusual reactions right there, usually people start panicking and screaming.

As she tried to find the other magicians, she could hear the teacher telling everyone not to panic and trying to evacuate everyone out of the museum.

Drew started whispering to Lacey about something like 'they can handle it' and how they don't need to do anything. And Lacey seemed to visibly relax at this.

First off, Drew whispering to Lacey was alarming and what were they talking about? Who can handle it?

In the corner of her eye, she spotted Carter and Zia's tour group at the other end of the room. It would be in no time that they will reach where she is. Sadie followed her teacher out before slipping out of the group and running back to the exhibit near the window.

Sadie then turned her attention back to where the explosion came from, which seemed to be right outside the museum window. But they were on the third floor, whatever caused that explosion must have been big to reach all the way to the third floor. She could even feel the ground shaking!

Weirdly enough, the guy, the blonde girl and two other people - a boy with curly brown hair and is that a toolbelt? -and a pretty girl with her caramel hair in a braid, were slowly edging towards the window.

They seemed to have seen what was down below as the guy smiled and told the other three people something which caused Toolbelt Boy and Girl with Braid to leave.

"Sadie, what in Ra's name happened?" Zia demanded, with Carter following close behind.

"Explosions, duh. Did you expect anything else? Somehow, every single time we are in a museum, something happens. Why? Just why?" Sadie said exaperatedly.

"That's it. I'm never going to museums ever again, you can't make me," Sadie huffed as Zia rolled her eyes, dragging her and Carter nearer the window.

"Wait, who are they?" Carter asked, furrowing his eyebrows while pointing at the guy and the blonde girl.

"Don't know. All I know is the guy's from Lacey's summer camp and they are weird," Sadie replied.

Sadie was about to march over to the window to check what was happening when Zia pulled her back and motioned for them to stay quiet and keep their distance.

"What was that for?" Sadie hissed.

"We don't know who they are. Might be dangerous," Zia said, narrowing her eyes at them.

"What-"

"She's right, Sadie. Besides, it doesn't hurt to be safe than sorry," Carter said.

Of course, leave it to Carter to side with his girlfriend. Honestly, they were never going to find out what happened at this rate.

Suddenly, Toolbelt boy and Girl with Braid were back with another guy who was dressed in all black with an aviator jacket and had a striking resemblance to Anubis.

Zia pulled them in a crouch behind a wall. Sadie tried to listen in on the five weirdos' conversation but all she could make out was Aviator Guy saying, "spirits escape...dad sent me...this museum...cursed object...retrieve...fake..."

Judging by the look on Carter and Zia's face, they could not make out what they were saying either. However, Zia looked to be in deep thought like she was debating something.

Before Sadie could dwell on it further, the guy from Lacey's camp said something inaudible to the group which caused them to leave again, but this time the blonde girl lingered behind for a while before leaving too.

They split up in three different directions, Aviator Guy going one way, Blonde Girl going another way and the last two going another way.

Zia cursed under her breath and jumped up. Before she could say anything, the speaker in the museum blared to life and some lady announced that the explosion was just a leaking gas pipe and that it was safe and no harm was caused.

That was weird... usually it wasn't solved this fast and they still didn't know what caused the explosion.

"Sadie, stay here. Watch that guy. Carter and I will follow the others. Walt, Jaz and the rest should be on the lookout too, they must have felt the explosion. We will inform them about those five people when we see them." And with that, Zia and Carter headed off before Sadie could ask Zia what she was thinking about just now.

This was why Sadie did not like the different tour groups thing. Trouble always seemed to find them and it is way better to stick together.

But you can't do that when Walt and Jaz was on the fourth floor, Alyssa and Julian on the first floor and her on the third floor. She didn't even know where the others like Sean, Cleo or Felix could be.

Sadie turned her attention back on the guy and he seemed to be checking out some artefact. He was twirling a pen in his hand and could not stop fidgeting. Gods, this guy seemed to be getting weirder and weirder. And he just feels so _wrong._

Sadie wasn't sure what the guy was up to, but it was surely nothing good. First, the weird not-explosion explosion, now he's fiddling with his pen and glancing around.

Huffing in irritation, Sadie lowered her eyes into the duat, the weird symbols around the guy made her gasp. Who was he? Definitely not a normal mortal with those symbols. Whatever, he's on her radar now-

How could some random mortal have symbols like that? It looked foreign- words that were in another language were swirling around him, that seemed to be pulsing with some sort of power, one she didn't recognise and she has seen a lot.

Sadie decided to get closer, pretending to check out some artefact while slowly analysing the guy.

What could he be? Definitely not a normal monster, she would have recognised the symbols. But besides that, what else could he be? Sadie didn't know any other option.

Was Lacey and Drew involved? After all, they knew this guy. And now that she thought about it, she got that _wrong _feeling when she first met Lacey and Drew but it was much fainter than this guy's. No wonder the feeling felt familiar and why didn't she ever notice it?

The guy must have felt her staring or something because he glanced in her direction, eyes lit with suspicion. Sadie quickly looked down at the artefact in front of her, waiting for the guy to turn back around.

When Sadie looked up again, she spotted Blonde Girl dragging the guy to the escalator. And hold up- was that a _dagger?_

True enough, there was a dagger in Blonde Girl's hand. This time Sadie was sure they weren't normal, no one normal would carry a dagger around like that.

All of Sadie's senses were on alert as she she stealthily followed the two not-normal people.

Sadie found herself on the second floor of the museum where the Greek section was and spotted most of the other magicians milling around on the second floor. Turns out she was late to the party.

"Hey Sadie! You know who they are?" Jaz called from behind, gesturing towards the five people. Somehow the other three were here too.

Sadie shook her head fervently. "No, but they aren't normal, so I intend to find out."

Sadie and Jaz made their way over to where Walt and the rest of the magicians were, except... "Where's Zia and my idiot of a brother?"

"They informed us on what's happening and about those five people over there, then they went to the other side of the room. Also, I don't think we should do anything. Anubis keeps warning me not to associate with those five over there. Says we should just go." Walt said.

"Well, tell death boy over there that I do what I want and what I want is to find out what in Ra's name are they up to," Sadie fumed.

"And.. now he's gone completely quiet," Walt muttered.

Hmmph, typical god of toilet paper.

They watched the five for a while more until Aviator Guy gestured at some artefact to the rest. The other four immediatedly went over and swarmed the display.

Sadie decided to go closer to listen in on their conversation. However, she felt Walt's hand on her arm, trying to pull her back. Sadie huffed and shrugged off the hand, hurrying forward before he could drag her back again.

"I think this is it...too many people...replace...tonight," Aviator Guy said to his friends.

Sadie only managed to catch some of it but she was pretty sure they were going to do something to the artefact tonight. Well, she got her wish - guess it's time for another night museum retrieval trip.

* * *

P E R C Y

When Percy heard the explosion, he had immediatedly went over to the window, already gripping Riptide tightly in his pocket.

He had expected monsters or something really bad but all he saw was a familiar young boy dressed in all black with an aviator jacket.

Wait a minute- Nico?

True enough, Nico was on the grass patch next to the museum.

Hold up- did Nico cause the explosion?

After Leo and Calypso went down to get Nico, Percy took a good look at Nico which was quite hard since he was 3 floors up.

But even from such a high angle, it was obvious that Nico looked much better. He had a healthy tint to his olive skin, and he did not look quite as deathly pale, skinny or tired anymore. Nico even looked to be much happier.

Oh yes, Percy definitely approved of Will now.

When Leo and Calypso came back with Nico in tow, Annabeth started questioning Nico on what in hades had happened.

"Long story short, when the Doors of Death were opened, a lot of spirits escaped and one of them was a son of Hecate. He was a rogue demigod in Krono's army and he died during that battle too. Anyway, we already captured him but he somehow managed to curse an artifact which happens to be in this museum. Dad sent me here to retrieve it and replace it with this fake," Nico explained.

"Hold on, that does not explain the explosion," Annabeth said, raising her eyebrows.

"Ahh, urm, that might have been my fault. I was trying to send Jules-Albert back. But Will suddenly IM-ed me and I got distracted, accidentally opened up the ground where a gas pipe was and BOOM! Explosion happened. Jules kinda broke apart but I fixed him up though," Nico said sheepishly.

Leo and Percy burst out laughing.

"Hah, wait till I tell Will, he will feel so honoured that you got so distracted by him that you caused an explosion! Gods, you might be even more whipped than lover boy over here," Leo chuckled, grabbing Percy by the sleeve.

Nico rolled his eyes and said, "So are you all going to help find the artefact or not? It's a statue of Hecate, kind of looks like three women in one statue." **_(A/N: This is real, I think. At least it's what appeared when I searched up 'ancient greek artefacts hecate', it's all a bunch of statues of Hecate.)_**

"Let's split up, it'll be faster that way. Wise girl, you can take the second floor. Leo and Calypso, take the first floor. Nico, check the fourth floor. I'll stay here and check this floor," Percy said.

Leo, Calypso and Nico nodded and immediatedly headed off. Annabeth lingered behind for a while and said, "Please don't get into trouble."

"When have I ever," Percy smirked. Annabeth just rolled her eyes fondly and headed off.

Percy walked over to the nearest exhibit and started to check out the artefacts for something similar to Nico's description.

He slowly grew even more restless as he checked more and more artefacts that didn't come close to Nico's description. He had ADHD for gods' sake! He can't keep still for very long.

Honestly, he would rather the explosion happen because of a monster, even though there aren't many monster encounters anymore after the war with Gaea. But at least there's some kind of action, way better than checking artefacts all day.

He took out Riptide to try to settle his growing restlessness when he felt someone's eyes on him.

He turned around quickly, eyes lit with suspicion when he spotted the blonde girl that seemed to be Lacy's friend from before. She was looking at an artefact in front of her but Percy knew that she must have been staring at him.

Maybe she was still curious to how Lacey knew him. Hopefully, she wasn't checking him out, Annabeth would be furious. But what can he say, he was everybody's type except _Nico, hmmph. _**_( A/N: Sorry if Percy's a little OOC here. But I really wanted to put that in. Also I didn't want Percy to be that suspicious of Sadie yet. After all, Sadie is only looking at an artefact and Percy is known to be a little bit oblivious, not that that's a bad thing.)_**

Although now that he thought about it, that girl felt a little off to him. Nah, she's just Lacey's friend. If she was anything other than normal, Lacey and Drew would have told the camp. Okay, maybe not Drew but definitely Lacey.

''Come on, seaweed brain! We found it!" Annabeth cried as she ran up to him with her dagger in one hand. She must have took it out when she went to search for the artifact.

They sprinted off in the escalator's direction and headed towards the second floor.

"It's a pretty cool artefact actually. It's origins date back to the beginning of Ancient Greek civilisation..." Annabeth started to ramble excitedly. **_(A/N: This fact was made up. Google barely gave me any info)_** Percy smiled at her fondly, of course Annabeth would know all about a cursed artifact's history.

Percy could only focus on Annabeth. She was so gorgeous, even with the fine sheen of sweat covering her after running around the museum.

And if Percy wasn't so absorbed in Annabeth, he would have noticed the blonde girl - Lacey's friend following close behind them.

They spotted Leo, Calypso and Nico next to an artifact that matched Nico's description exactly. It was a statue of three women in a circle, their backs against a pillar. **_(A/N: It's pretty hard to describe, just search up 'Hecate's feast statue')_**

"I think this is it but there's too many people around, and the fake artefact is back in my cabin. I have to come back and replace it tonight," Nico said.

"You? Don't you mean us?" Leo exclaimed.

"It's a simple mission, I can handle it," Nico scowled.

"Come on, Neeks. It'll be fun. No deadlines, no monsters, just breaking into a museum, I don't think I ever broke into a museum to replace an artefact before," Percy exclaimed, slinging an arm around Nico. **_(A/N: Percy hasn't, right? It's been a while since I last read the books but I don't remember him doing anything like this.)_**

"And if these two go, we have to go too, to make sure they don't do anything stupid," Annabeth said, pointing at Leo and Percy, Calypso readily agreeing with her.

"Hey!" Leo and Percy protested.

"Fine. You all can come," Nico huffed.

"Then, let's go back to camp. It's already 5pm and the museum closes at 8pm," Annabeth said as they slowly left the museum.

* * *

**_And that's a wRap! I don't know when's the next time I'll post. It might be weeks, months... I just want to say that it might looked like I died like some of the reviews said._**

**_I have not died in fact, this chapter actually took weeks to complete because I kept getting distracted and decide to go read fics, watch youtube etc. instead of writing which isn't very good of me._** **_But well, I only write when I'm in the mood so it depends on whenever I feel like it._**

**_Also this story won't be that adventure-y like quests and wars and stuff cuz' I don't think I can write that. I was thinkin' something more chill like going to explore each other's headquarters etc._**

**_Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter and hopefully it's long enough, not too draggy. I will try to update within the next two months, maybe...no promises._**

**_Bye! Seeya!_**

**_-Kelie_**


End file.
